Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: Jack Kelly explains with the help of Kid Blink, Mush and Spot the reson behind a song to his grandson John.
1. It Starts with the Past

A/N: This song fic takes place in the 1960's.  
Kyle grabbed his guitar, Mark his drumsticks and Simon took his place at the keyboard. I then handed out the music that I had just finished writing earlier that morning. They looked at for awhile and then Kyle was the first to speak.  
  
"This is a great song John. Where did you get the idea for it?" I took my guitar and finished tuning it.  
  
"It's based on my grandfather's life. He told me how he met my grandmother and the story just inspired the song."  
  
"Can we hear it?" Mark asked as he twirled his sticks.  
  
"I'm a little fuzzy on the details. We could visit my grandfather at the retirement home. He'd probably like that. Wednesdays are his bridge night with his friends."  
  
We put away our instruments; piled into Simon's car and I gave him directions to the retirement home. When we got there, I saw Nurse Ruminate and she just pointed us towards the game room. Inside, I recognized my grandfather right away. He was sitting at the far table with his 3 friends. The other reason it was easy to tell, he had his red bandana around his neck. We walked over and said hello.  
  
" Ello Johnny Boy. What are you doin here?"  
  
"Well I ended up putting that story you told me about you and grandma into a song. Well the guys wanted to know the story behind it." Grandpa smiled.  
  
"Well if I'm goin to do this properly, the 8 of us might as well go somewhere more private. Lets go to the reading room." We walked down to the reading room and pulled chairs around the older gentlemen's.  
  
"First of all, I want to tell you all that us old folk used to be what they called Newsies." Kyle spoke.  
  
"I remember learning about that in school. They said there was a big strike."  
  
"Yes well we were part of it. You heard of Jack Kelly, Kid Blink, Mush Myers and Spot Conlon right?" Us boys nodded.  
  
"Well of course you John know that I'm Jack Kelly. Well meet Kid Blink, Mush and Spot. They were there when I met your grand mother. You remember how no one could ever win a fight against her?" I nodded.  
  
"Well she was a tough broad even when she was a teenager. She was a Newsie as well and while her name was Skyler, her Newsie name was Dodger. She had the reputation that would put a dog to shame. She could outfight, out drink and out quarrel anyone."  
  
"Grandma drank? She was always against Dad drinking."  
  
"She changed here opinion after a little incident back when we were first dating."  
  
"Jacky boy. You're delayin the story. If you don't start soon, I'll start tellin the story."  
  
"Well maybe you should. You were the first to see her. You brought her to me remember?"  
  
"Oh ya. Well boys, it all started in 1905. I was officially the owner of the Brooklyn Lodgin House and these three were working at a factory in the Manhattan. We had grown out of being Newsies but still kept the names that were given to us."  
  
~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$FLASHBACK~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~  
  
Spot's POV  
  
"Snakes! Git up. C'mon, the day is waistin and you all have to sell." The boys groaned and slowly got out of bed. I made my way back downstairs to where my girlfriend Ice was putting bread and milk out for the boys.  
  
"I'll go open the door so that we get some sunshine in here." I said after kissing her good morning. Walking over to the door, I was soon rammed into by a small figure. I grabbed the person by the arm before they could get any farther.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. What are you doin here boy? Your not one of mine."  
  
"Cripes all Katie! Listen here buster. I'm no ones property so get your muddy grubbing hands off of me." I looked at the person and realized that it wasn't a boy but a girl. Her face was all smudged up and her hair was cut short like a boys.  
  
"Well I will when you tell me why you came bursting in when I opened the door."  
  
"I don't have to answer to you. Let go of me or you'll be sorry." I had been used to the threats from newcomers so dismissed it. Boy do I wish I hadn't. The next thing I knew, I was punched in the stomach. Doing the most instinctive thing, I swung out as well, catching the girl in the face. She stumbled backwards and out the door. Ice ran to it to see the girl run around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"I really wish you hadn't done that Spot." I walked over to her.  
  
"What do you mean? She hit me first." Ice turned and looked at me. Her blue eyes, which were cause for her name, were very pale.  
  
"That was Dodger. A girl from when I was younger, before I came to Brooklyn. She was my best friend though she was 3 years younger than me. I'm surprised she didn't recognize me."  
  
"But why do you wish I hadn't punched her?"  
  
"She'll go into hiding for at least a week. How else do you think she got the nickname Dodger? She was the one person you would want on your side because she has the strongest punch and she rarely got hit. When she did though, she would disappear."  
  
Now I was starting to feel guilty. The look on Ice's face was torture. I hated it when she got depressed. I then got an idea.  
  
"Listen, I'll tell the boys to look out for a 19 year old girl with a shiner. I'll also go over to Manhattan to tell them to look out for her too." Ice gave me a kiss and the boys running down the stairs soon interrupted us.  
  
"Boys, before you leave, I want you all to be on the look out for a girl about 5'6", scuffed up a bit and has a shiner on the left eye. As soon as you see her, send word back to Ice."  
  
The boys all nodded and started off for a day's work.  
A/N: Man do I have a bad habit of starting stories when I'm not even done the other ones. I do not own the Newsies but I do own Snakes, Dodger, Kyle, Mark, Simon and John. The nurse is mine as well. Ice belongs to Ice. I'll try to update the other stories soon. Writer's block, what can you do? 


	2. Lookouts are Posted

Spot's POV  
  
I waited till the last kid was gone before saying good-bye to Ice. Just looking at her face made me guilty. Her face was occupied with that of worry and every time that happened, it made me feel even worse.  
  
'Please let everything turn out right for Ice.'  
  
Leaving Ice to her duties of tidying up the Lodging house and teaching the ones who didn't go out in the morning, I went over to the bank to deposit the past week's earnings. We had gained 3 new people so every little thing helped towards making the Brooklyn Lodging House better. Brooklyn Newsies are still the most feared, but I want the living conditions better than when I ruled the place. Once I was finished in the bank, I headed off towards the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
Along the way, I saw some of the familiar faces. Snipeshooter, who looked like a younger version of Racetrack with the cigar sticking out from his mouth, was selling by the bridge. Farther along I saw Les who looked like his older brother more and more every day. His hair wasn't curly like his brothers but it wasn't that short either. It was about the same length as mine was when I was 15. Les reminded me of myself when I was that age. I was the leader of Brooklyn and he's now the leader of Manhattan. I was tough as nails and so is he. The only real difference is that he has respect for the bulls and won't let any of his Newsies disrupt the police. I on the other hand didn't have any respect for them until I grew up and became an adult.  
  
I finally came to the Lodging House. It was Sunday so Jack, Kid Blink and Mush would be sleeping there until the night shift began at the factory. Even though they weren't Newsies anymore, they still slept there for it was the cheapest place they could find. Kloppman didn't mind; he liked having familiar faces around that helped with the young or new boys and girls.  
  
I entered the building to see Kloppman sitting behind the check in counter snoozing. Rather than waking him up, I snuck up the stairs to the 3rd floor where the boy's bunkroom was. 2nd floor was the eating room/poker room and the 4th, which used to be the attic, was now the girl's room.  
  
Entering the boy's room, I saw that it was empty all for 3 figures that lay in the bunks against the far wall. I didn't really see them, the sound got to me first. Mush snores very LOUD and can be heard throughout the room. I'm surprised Jack and Kid Blink can even sleep. I walked over to the bunks to see the 3 sleeping beauties. (Lol) Jack had a little stubble on his chin, which made him look even more like a cowboy. Mush's hair had grown enough that it straightened itself out and this caused his looks to improve by some girl's standards. Looking at Kid made me laugh. He hadn't changed at all. He still looked 16 rather than 21.  
  
Seeing that it was 8:00am and knowing that they had gotten in at 5:00am made my waking them up even more fun. I walked to the farthest part of the room, got up on a bunk and yelled, "FIRE!!!"  
  
All three of them jumped out of their beds and scrambled for their pants. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Jack soon heard me and turned towards me.  
  
"That was not funny Spot. You know how we need to sleep."  
  
"Yeah well I thought maybe you'd want some breakfast at Melanie's since I'm buying."  
  
Melanie's was a somewhat fancy place that had taken over Tibby's. The food was better so business from both Newsies and businessmen increased. I could tell from the looks on their faces that they were into it.  
  
"Well get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
I left them to their washing and changing and went downstairs. Waiting for them, I talked with Kloppman about the old times. He said that the only thing he didn't miss was the late night poker games. Those ones were few and ended around 4:00am. Jack, Mush and Kid Blink came downstairs, we said farewell to Kloppman and headed off for Melanie's.  
  
"So why in the world did you wake us up? Couldn't you have waited till lunch?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm having lunch with Ice. I've got a little business to talk with you guys so I thought I'd treat you all to breakfast."  
  
They shrugged their shoulders and we entered Melanie's. The only difference in this place was that it was cleaner and brighter looking. Jack and Kid Blink ordered scrambled eggs and bacon while Mush asked for some pancakes. I ordered some french toast and we all got orange juice.  
  
"So what was this about important business? I was in the middle of a dream about Santa Fe." We all laughed at this. Jack had realized that he never would get to Santa Fe on what he made, so what thing that came out that was western like he bought it.  
  
"Well this business stems from Ice. This morning when I was opening up the front door, this short kid slammed into me. At first I thought it was a boy because short hair and really dirty. We this one had a mouth on it and it was a boy but a girl."  
  
"Pretty much all girls we know have mouths on them. Look at Ice."  
  
I slapped Kid Blink upside the head for saying that and continued.  
  
"Sure all girls we know are like that, but this one didn't excuse herself after swearing. She looked and acted tough as nails like I did when I ruled. Well anyways, Ice realized after the two of us got in a little fight that it was her best friend from where she used to live. The girl's name is Dodger. Well she ended up hitting me pretty hard but I also got her in the eye. After Dodger ran off, Ice told me that she'd go into hiding. What I want you guys to do is be on the look out for her. She means a lot to Ice."  
  
Jack, Mush and Kid Blink looked at one another then all agreed that while they were out, they'd keep their eyes and ears open. After a mouthful of eggs, Jack asked me what she looked like.  
  
"Well she's about 5'6", short dark hair from what I could see under the hat. She's pretty dirty looking at the moment. I don't know if she'll clean up. Man, her eyes though turned emerald green. Be careful though, she's got a mean punch."  
  
~*~*~Back to the 60's~*~*~*  
  
John's POV  
  
I looked around and nodded my head at what Mr. Spot said.  
  
"Grandma did have a mean punch. I remember one time, I smacked Hallie for taking my comic books and well Grandma punched me for punching her."  
  
The older gentlemen laughed.  
  
"That was Dodger for ya. She hated others being hit unless it was for defense purposes."  
  
Mr. Mush said. Grandpa looked at his pocket watch that Grandma had given him on their 40th anniversary and said that coffee would be served soon so we headed to the coffee shop, grabbed some and headed back to the room we had been in.  
  
A/N: I don't own any of the Newsies that you recognize from the movie. Everything else, I do except for Ice. Please review and I'll review your stories. Thanks! 


	3. A Wielding Knife

We went and grabbed the coffee and returned to the reading room. I was about to ask Grandpa to continue when Simon spoke up.  
  
(A/N: Oh, I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I forgot. Each of the boys personality wise after one of the grandparents. John=Jack, Simon=Spot, Kyle=Kid Blink and Mark=Mush.)  
  
"I know it's not really my business, but where is Mrs. Kelly and Mrs. Conlon? Shouldn't they be helping with the story?"  
  
I looked to Grandpa and saw a pang of sorrow hit him. Speaking of Grandma always hurt him and it was hard for him to speak for a while after so I spoke up.  
  
"Grandma died last year. Old age got to her."  
  
"Ice is actually out with our daughter. She'll be back in about an hour."  
  
We nodded and soon all of us sat there in silence. Some of us respecting the dead, others, mainly the adults, remembering the old times and saying prayers for Grandma. Grandpa wiped a tear from his eye and started the story up again.  
  
~*~*Back~*~* Jack's POV  
  
I memorized the information Spot told us about the mysterious Dodger and soon we all finished up our breakfasts.  
  
"Did Ice mention any places that she would hide out in?"  
  
Spot shook his head.  
  
"All Ice said was that with her name being Dodger, normally she doesn't get hit. When she does though, she'll go into hiding."  
  
Thinking for a minute, I decided that maybe we should split up to look around for her.  
  
"I'll take the bars." I said.  
  
"I'll go to the other Lodging Houses." Spot said.  
  
Kid Blink and Mush said that they would go around Brooklyn and Manhattan and see if anyone had seen her. Spot paid Melanie and soon we split up in different directions.  
  
After going to Benny's Pub and Slick's Eatery, I headed for O'Reilly's Bar. They had the strongest whiskey you ever drank and that area of town normally had the Irish folk in there starting around 7 o'clock.  
  
Pushing open the door, the room had a musty smell to it. A mix of cigar smokes and spilt drinks. I noticed O'Reilly standing behind the bar cleaning out one of the many shot glasses.  
  
"Hey Jack. How's the factory work going? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
I laughed, nodded and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"The work's good and ya I should be sleeping, but I'm helping out a friend. Listen, I was wondering if you've seen a person about 5'6", pretty dirty looking and has a shiner?"  
  
O'Reilly looked at me for a minute then nodded.  
  
"Ya came in about 10 minutes ago. Asked for the hardest liquor I had and the entire bottle. Normally I don't serve people this early in the morning, but something about they way they talked and looked, caused me to give in. Do you know the person?"  
  
"Ice Monroe does. She doesn't want her friend to get hurt so we figured we'd look for her. When did she leave?"  
  
"If I'd know they were a she, I wouldn't have given her the whole bottle. She hasn't left. She's in the private party room. Asked me if she could sleep in there for awhile."  
  
I smiled in thanks and headed for the room. I knew where that was since we had many parties since the strike in that room. Normally it was the leaders of the boroughs. Kid Blink, Mush and I went for Les since he wasn't old enough yet to attend.  
  
I pushed open the door to see nothing at first but soon saw a figure against the far wall. My guess is that it's Dodger. She was curled up into a ball, with the bottle of liquor still clutched in her hand. Quietly stepping up to her, I crouched down to see that she had finished off the entire bottle. I have never seen a girl do that before. I started to pull the bottle out of her hand when sooner than you could say, "Carryin' the Banner", she had my arm behind my back and a knife to my throat.  
  
"Who are ya! Who sent ya! Answer now or I'll slit your throat!"  
  
Pain wielded up my arm and I let the bottle drop to the floor and rolled out in front of me.  
  
"My name is Jack Kelly. I'm a factory worker. An old friend sent me."  
  
She pushed me away and jumped up, still holding the knife out in case I attacked.  
  
"Better name which person sent ya, or you'll be sorry."  
  
I looked around to see if there was something that I could use to protect myself in case she did lunge at me; there was nothing.  
  
"Ice sent me."  
  
I saw past the smudges on her face and the shiner around her eye that her eyes were turning a shade of green; emerald green to be exact.  
  
"I don't know any Ice. Now tell me the truth or I'll make you wish you stayed home today."  
  
I racked my brain trying to remember either Ice's old Newsie name or her first name. Then it hit me. Dodger was acting like a renegade, a rebel.  
  
"Savannah "Renegade" Monroe sent me."  
  
I saw her eyes soften up and her knife arm slowly lower.  
  
"Ren's here?"  
  
I nodded. Soon her arm was at her side and she dropped the knife. I didn't want to take any chances of having a knife on me again so as quick as I could I kicked the knife to the opposite side of the room. Dodger didn't flinch at all. She just looked at me like I wasn't even there. Coming towards her, I saw that her eyes looked slightly glazed over, as if she was remembering something. When I stood right before her, she finally came back to reality and it was back to the same way it was before. Her eyes hardened up and she took a quick look for her knife. Catching sight of it, she pushed me away from herself and in a flash; she was over to its place to grab it.  
  
Clutching it in her hand, I could see her knuckles turning white. Tears were slowly going down her cheek. One stroke of her sleeve brushed them from her face.  
  
"Liar! Renegade is not here. She did not send you. She's dead!"  
  
Why would Dodger think that Ice was dead?  
  
"No she's not. She lives in the Brooklyn Lodging House for Newsboys."  
  
Not sure if I was telling the truth or not, I offered to help her.  
  
"I'll take you to her. She's always there."  
  
"Fine. Show me the way, NOW!"  
  
~*~*The Present~*~*  
  
"Grandma actually put a knife to you!"  
  
Grandpa laughed. Mr. Blink, Spot and Mush did the same until Mr. Blink spoke up.  
  
"She pulled that famous knife on all of us. Even her best friend."  
  
"Why?" all of us asked.  
  
"I'll get to that. Her reason for all the caution comes in later. Now, where was I?"  
  
~*~*Back to Flashback~*~*  
  
I walked out of the room with Dodger right behind me. She had put the knife away but I knew that if I caused her any trouble, she'd bring it back out in a flash. We walked down the streets and I noticed some people give me odd looks for having a scruffy person following behind me. I dismissed the looks from being used to them. Dodger did the same. I caught sight of her every now and then. She looked straight ahead and with the hat down low, no one could tell what gender she was.  
  
Soon we came to the bridge and I saw that Kid Blink was standing there talking with Snipeshooter. He saw me coming along and with a quick gesture, I pointed behind me to Dodger. Kid nodded and waited till we were halfway across the bridge before following us. Soon we arrived at the Lodging House. It was about 10 o'clock so by now Ice would be doing the main room cleaning.  
  
'I hope she's in for a surprise.' I think to myself.  
  
"You wait out here. If the person you say is Renegade is not the Renegade I know, then at least you'll have a slight chance of running before I cause you dire pain."  
  
A steely glare was in her eyes and she entered the building. I know she told me to stay outside but I couldn't help but to not listen. Kid Blink soon caught up with me; with Spot and Mush at his sides as well. Spot looked to me.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
I pointed to the building.  
  
"In there. She doesn't believe that the Ice we know is the Renegade she knows. For some reason, Dodger thinks her friend is dead."  
  
We all looked at one another, not sure of what to do. Soon we heard a crash come from inside and all of us went on gut instincts and ran into the building. There before us was Ice against the wall and Dodger with her knife out and ready.  
  
"You! You lied, cheated me out of a friend. You are no friend of mine!"  
  
She lunged at Ice but Ice quickly moved to behind the couch.  
  
"Dodger calm down. Please. I did it for your safety."  
  
"My safety? Ha! Yeah right. You did it for your own purposes. I nearly got killed trying to save you. I was laid up in bed for two months with a broken ankle, 4 broken ribs and a concussion. After that I didn't talk to anyone. I turned into something I promised I never would, my mother. I turned to the drink all cause of YOU! My life has never been the same. Everyone feared me and only bothered me if they needed fighting power, not advice."  
  
I could see Dodger's anger rise so much, that red came through the dirt on her face.  
  
"I had to make them think I was dead. If I hadn't, they would have killed you for sure after me. I told you to run."  
  
"Friends don't leave one another. All thanks to you. Remember the saying we used to say after every fight? Lose one friend. Lose all friends. Lose yourself. We made a pact to say we would never lose each other as friends. You fell down on your side of the pact."  
  
By now, Ice was slowly trying to get over to us by way of the wall. Dodger wasn't going to have that. With a swift move, she threw the knife, catching Ice's sleeve. Complete fear entered Ice's face. Dodger walked up to Ice.  
  
"Just be lucky that I missed the bone."  
  
She pulled the knife from Ice's shirt and Ice fell to the floor in shock. Us guys came out of our trance and I guess it was telekinesis because we all went for the girls. Dodger whipped around with the knife blade outwards.  
  
"Stand back and you guys won't get hurt." Looking to Ice. "Seeing that you're actually alive to these guys under a different name, a name I know not of, then you are definitely dead to me."  
  
With that, she slipped the knife into her pocket and started for the doors and disappeared into the mass of people wandering around.  
  
~*~*The present~*~*  
  
I sat there jaw wide open. I had never heard this part of the story. Grandpa always told me, he had met Grandma in Manhattan, they dated, the event that happened and then they got married. Never this kind of thing.  
  
"I can't believe Grandma actually did that sort of thing." Grandpa nodded.  
  
"Believe it. She wielded that knife of hers with ease. Ice had hurt your Grandma really badly when they were younger and I think part of her never forgave Ice. Oh, she eventually got over giving her hard glares, but I knew she was still mad, whenever she came back home after spending an afternoon with Ice. She'd lock herself in her study and wouldn't come out until the next morning."  
  
Mr. Spot added something.  
  
"You're skipping ahead Jacky-boy. I bet these boys are wondering when you two actually hooked up."  
  
Kyle, Mark, Simon and I nodded; waiting to hear more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed the story. I've been really stumped on how to go about this, but a muse hit me hard and now the writing juices are flowing. This should last me about a week or so until I run out. Hopefully I have another chapter up soon of any of my stories. Well Austa to all my readers. Cardboard cutouts of your favorite Newsie every day. 


	4. Harsh Words

Sitting across from my grandfather, I was still trying to put into retrospective the fact that my Grandmother, Skyler "Dodger" Kelly used to be exactly like my girlfriend Darlene. The only thing different is the fact that Darlene doesn't use a knife; she uses her fist. But Darlene smokes, fights and drinks a lot. She ended up being expelled from our high school 2 years ago for putting another girl in intensive care. I tuned back into what the others were talking about.  
  
"So she just walked out? Nothing said other than you're dead to me?"  
  
"Ya. Once we made sure that Ice was okay, Kid and I walked around Brooklyn for awhile to see if we could either find Dodger or find one of Spot's Newsies."  
  
I looked at Grandpa and then asked,  
  
"So when did you guys actually see her again?"  
  
All of them thought for a moment before Mr. Mush spoke.  
  
"That would have been about a month later. Most of us had forgotten about her except for Ice and Jack. She gave us a surprise though, that's for sure."  
  
~*~*A month later~*~*  
  
Mush's POV  
  
Our shift had ended and Kid Blink, Jack and I were slowly walking in the dark towards the Lodging House. All of us looked as though we would scare even the dead. If I hadn't been moving, I'm pretty sure that I would fall on the ground and fall asleep. My eyes started to drop and I stumbled.  
  
"C'mon Mush. Keep awake. The LH is just down the street."  
  
I just groaned as we trudged along. When we finally got to the LH, a lantern was glowing, showing us that Kloppman was awake and was waking the boys up. I looked to Jack and Kid.  
  
"Better wait until they've cleared out. The noises they'll make will more likely give me a headache."  
  
So the 3 of us waited outside. Soon the boys were filing out of the building and down the street to our old employment; the World's distribution centre. Weasel ended up being fired after the strike and a friend of Kloppman's ended up taking over. His own nephews gave out the newspapers but Alex and Mark weren't as nasty as Oscar and Morris.  
  
As soon as the last kid was out, the three of us headed up the familiar stairs and soon found our beds. As my head hit my pillow, sleep came over me and I didn't wake until lunchtime.  
  
When I woke, my stomach grumbled and I decided that I would go over to Melanie's for something to eat. Jack and Kid were already awake and slowly getting changed. I walked over to the sinks and as I washed, I asked them if they wanted to join me at Melanie's.  
  
"Okay. I could really go for one of her club sandwiches."  
  
Kid said. Well the three of us finished getting ready and slowly walked to Melanie's, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the busy city. Entering the building, I waved to Melanie and we took our seats. After ordering our food none of us were really in a talking mood so Jack went to writing, Kid read the paper he had bought from Les and I gazed at the other customers around us. There were a few guys from when I was younger eating with their families.  
  
Just then the door opened up, a blur ran in and stopped at the counter.  
  
"MELANIE! 3 of your specials please!"  
  
Now if one of us had yelled like that at Melanie, she would have clobbered us over the head with a wooden spoon. But Melanie just came out with 3 paper bags and handed them to the person. The person then plopped money on the counter and bolted out the door. I leaned forward to the guys.  
  
"Did you guys see that? Mel would kill one of us if we did that."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'll ask her what that was about when she brings our food."  
  
And speak of the devil, Melanie showed up with our food. We all smiled as she handed the plates to us. Jack then spoke up.  
  
"So Mel, what was that little shouting bit about?"  
  
"Oh, that's one of my newest client. Every day at this time she runs in here, asks for 3 specials, drops money and leaves. This has been going on for about a month."  
  
"Do you know what her name is?"  
  
"It's Dodger. She reminds me of myself when I was her age."  
  
All of us looked at Mel in shock. Dodger was actually still here!  
  
~*~*Jack's POV~*~*  
  
I sat there in shock. All of us had thought that Dodger had fled the city. We never saw her but then it clicked. She could be living in one of the other boroughs. We thanked Mel for our meals and as soon as she left, we started to talk of getting Ice and her back together as friends. We ate our meals quickly and when Mel came with the check we asked her.  
  
"Uh Mel, do you know where that Dodger girl lives?"  
  
"If I can remember right, she's always hanging around with Gambles and Ox from the Bronx."  
  
Those two guys are the toughest guys we knew. They were always getting in fights with scabs and gangs from out of state. Why would Dodger pick to hang with them? Well we paid Mel and soon headed for the Bronx to see if we could convince Dodger to come back.  
  
We walked down to the Bronx and the first Newsie we saw, we asked where we could find Gambles and Ox.  
  
"Oh they're with the Newby. They're always with her. Go check at the train yards. They're normally there bout now."  
  
We thanked the kid and walked to the train yards. At first we didn't see anyone, but soon we could hear people laughing from one of the train houses. Walking over, we saw three people sitting on crates eating, drinking and laughing.  
  
"You should have seen The Don's face when he lost last week. It was hilarious!"  
  
Dodger said as she took a swig of her drink. We walked closer and I ended up kicking some stones. In a flash, the three of them were up from where they sat. I saw in Dodger's hand the all too familiar glint of her knife. Gambles ended up with a cane and Ox a chain. When the guys realized who it was that had invaded their space, they dropped their weapons and walked up to us.  
  
"Well if it isn't Cowboy, The Kid and Mush. How are you guys?"  
  
Gambles asked. I spat in my hand and he did the same then led us to the crates.  
  
"We're pretty good Gambles."  
  
I looked towards Dodger who still had her knife out, but now she passing it back and forth in her hands. Ox realized that I was staring.  
  
"Where are our manners Gambles? (Both boys laugh since they both knew that they didn't have much in the way of manners.) Kelly, I'd like ya to meet our newest Newsie. Dodger. Dodger c'mon over to meet the infamous Kelly."  
  
She didn't move from her spot but she did speak.  
  
"We've met; unfortunately."  
  
Ox and Gambles looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Listen. We were in Melanie's when you came in earlier. We thought you had left the state."  
  
Dodger slid her knife into its respective holster and jumped down from her crate.  
  
"Well as you can see I didn't. If you're here to get me to talk to Ice or Renegade or whatever her name is, you can forget it. She's been out of my life for 3 years, so I don't need her now. Gambles, I'm going to get back to work. I'll see you later."  
  
With that she turned around and walked right back into the train warehouse. Ox looked at us.  
  
"She knows Ice? (I nodded) How?"  
  
I relayed what we had either heard or been told.  
  
"All she told us was that she moved here after family left her one day and was looking for a job. So we got her one here at the train yards."  
  
"Well it makes sense that family left her. Ice had faked her death 3 years ago and ended up finding she wasn't dead last month. So in retrospect, her only family did leave her."  
  
We stood around talking to Ox and Gambles for a few more minutes and we all decided that things needed to be patched up between Ice and Dodger. Spot, Ice, Mush, Kid Blink and I would come to the Bronx later that night for poker and also to rekindle a friendship that was thought to be dead.  
  
~*~*Later that night~*~*  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
I leaned back in my chair and lifted the bottle to my mouth. Whiskey sure tasted good after a days work. I gazed around the room and saw the different card games going on. Black Jack, Poker, heck even Go Fish was being played. I decided not to bother with the cards and stick with my bottle. Most of the kids here weren't that bad. Ox and Gambles were great to hang out with and they didn't really care about why I showed up on the doorstep last month.  
  
I took another swig of my whiskey, hoping for the memories of earlier to disappear. Seeing those bratty friends of Renegade's, oh, hold on Ice now. Well seeing them just put me in a bad mood. I put the bottle to my lips again and just as I did, I noticed a group of people enter the room.  
  
"Oh great. Just what I need."  
  
I finished off the bottle and set it down on the table by me. I then stood up and headed for my place of solitude, the basement. Most of the kids here are petrified of the dark so going down there brings me great peace. I slipped around the tables, so far being unnoticed. Just as I get to the stair leading down, my fortune leaves me and gives me crap.  
  
"Dodger! C'mon over here. I've got some people I'd like you to meet."  
  
Oh boy, just what I need, another encounter of the moron kind (took that from Encounters of the 3rd kind!) I straightened up and turned to face my doom. Walking over, I saw that it was all the guys from before. Standing before them, I just crossed my arms and waited for someone to speak since I didn't want to be there.  
  
"Dodger, this is my pal Jack, Spot, Mush and Kid Blink. They came by the train yards earlier, but you left before I could introduce myself."  
  
"Yeah, well I had to get back to work. Sorry I wasn't able to stay around for your tea party."  
  
The looks on Gambles and Ox's faces were priceless. Since I had come here, I hadn't any real need to mouth off to them but they have set themselves up so nice that I had to take a crack at them.  
  
"Well now that I've met these people, I'm getting another drink."  
  
I start for the bar only to be stopped by a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear again.  
  
"What? Can't go on living without a drink?"  
  
That phrase had been too familiar in my life; both from my time and my mother's. I slowly turn around and as I do, the boys separate to show my dead best friend. She had a smirk on her face, telling me that she was ready for anything.  
  
"At least I am living and not traipsing around under a false name."  
  
I was going to stand my ground. She was NOT going to get the better of me now or ever again.  
  
"Sure I have a different name, but at least my attitude's the same."  
  
"Oh, I haven't changed on my own account though, YOU put me in this predicament so in all retrospect's, this is YOUR fault."  
  
That last remark caused the entire room to silence and focus on us. Ice's face was crestfallen. She just stood there completely silenced. Silence normally helped me, but for once, I didn't like it.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
I stalked for the door only to be stopped by my new friends.  
  
"Dodger that was harsh."  
  
"Yeah well at least it's the truth. Now move it."  
  
"No, you've got to settle this with her. Let bygones be bygones."  
  
Ice spoke up.  
  
"No. If she wants to go, then let her. I came here to try to get my best friend back but I guess that's not going to happen. I guess the Dodger I knew is dead."  
  
"Yeah, well that Dodger died when you did."  
  
Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. For 3 years I haven't cried and I wasn't about to start now. I tried to move again but the boys were still blocking the way.  
  
'Time for re-enforcements.' From it's holder, I pulled out my knife and in two quick strokes, cut both boy's arms.  
  
"I told you to move."  
  
I quickly move down the stairs only thing is the tears are starting to come so fast that I do realize that someone is laying in the stairwell. By the time I realize, it's too late. I take to the stairs like a bag of potatoes being dropped. The last thing I remember is hearing a crack as I hit the lobby floor.  
  
A/N: I don't own Newsies or Ice. Only Dodger and the idea. Well I've got to be getting to bed. More to come later. Austa! 


	5. The Death and Wakening

~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that was how Grandma got that scar on her forehead?"  
  
Grandpa nodded.  
  
"One of Gambles' men was laying on the stairs when we came up. We didn't think that she would run down there after we confronted her."  
  
Mr. Kid Blink spoke up.  
  
"When we heard the crash, your Grandpa and Ice were the first ones down to her. None of us had really realized that Jack here had fallen for her, not even him."  
  
~*~*Past~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
CRASH! All of us looked to one another. Ice and I were the first ones down the stairs to see Dodger sprawled on the lobby floor.  
  
"NO!" was all that Ice could say. I ran down the stairs and felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive. No one mover her. Mush, go with Ox and get a doctor."  
  
Mush and Ox left in a rush while Spot came and took Ice to a chair. Looking at Dodger's still body, I prayed that she was all right.  
  
'Please Lord; please let her get through this. Just because she's had a tough past and she's said the wrong things, don't make her leave us.' I wiped up as much of the blood from the gash on her forehead with my bandana as I could and hoped that the doctor would soon arrive.  
  
10mins later, Ox and Mush ran in with the doctor right behind them. We all made space for him and for several minutes he examined Dodger.  
  
"Well there doesn't seem to be any broken bones. If someone can get me some hot water and a cloth, I clean her cut up and stitch it."  
  
Gambles went and got some water and came back with a bowl filled with steaming water and a cloth. We all watched at the doctor cleaned Dodger's cut then stitched it up. Having boiling water touch you would normally make you flinch, but Dodger was still out cold. Unlike before, I can now see her chest moving up and down from her breathing.  
  
"Well I'm finished. Does she have a room here? (Gambles nodded) Well some of you should carry her up there. Make sure someone is with her at all times just in case she wakes up."  
  
We all thanked the doctor and soon Spot, Gambles, Ox and I were carrying Dodger up the stair to her room. The guys had given her a separate room since she was the only girl who could stand the boys there. Though she and Ice had shared harsh, Ice helped to put her to bed and offered to keep the first watch over her. None of us had the heart to argue so we just left the room with her sitting at Dodger's bed.  
  
~*~*~*~Outside the room~*~*~*~*  
  
Spot's POV  
  
Most of the Bronx boys were out with their girls so the bunch of us who had gone through the ordeal was now sitting around a makeshift table.  
  
"We've got to get those two back together as friends. Ice hasn't been as cheerful as she used to be. She has an old picture of the two of them and until now, I had never seen it. Now she's carrying it everywhere with her." I said.  
  
I looked across the table to where Jack was sitting and he was starring off in space.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy. You okay over there?"  
  
Jack shook his head and looked my way. He gave me that all too famous smile of his.  
  
"I'm just thinking. Listen, I'll be right back."  
  
With that, he got up from his seat and headed to Dodger's room. Once the door was closed, I turned to the others.  
  
"Gambles, has Dodger showed any interest in any guys while she's been here?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Right from the start she's been like one of the guys. I've never seen a girl drink as much as her or smoke like she does. When she first showed up, some of the guys tried to ask her out, but she said blatantly that she wasn't interested in a relationship, just a job."  
  
~*~*~*Dodger's Room~*~*~*~  
  
Ice's POV  
  
I didn't hear Jack enter the room. There lying before me was Skyler Dodger McClure, my best friend and sister in the whole world. Sure we weren't blood sisters, but after what we had gone through, it was like we were. We shared everything with each other from likes and dislikes to the world. She was always someone anyone or I could go to for help. Seeing her drinking like that made me think of her mom. Until her mom was put in a woman's correctional institute, Dodger had been the one supplying funds for the both of them. Thing is, the funds would go straight to the barkeepers. Dodger rarely saw the money she earned.  
  
5 months before I 'died', we finally called the bulls on her mom. Hateful things were said, but none of them penetrated Dodger's feelings. Her mom had been so far into the alcohol that Dodger swore she would never drink.  
  
"I pushed her to it." was all I said before breaking into tears. That's when I realize that Jack's in the room. He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Ice, do you want to explain to me what exactly happened between you two?"  
  
"Well it started 3 and a half years ago."  
  
~*~*3 years ago~*~*  
  
Ice's POV  
  
Sitting in the restaurant, Dodger and I were taking a break from that day's selling. Both of us were doing pretty good. Dodger was now officially staying at the Lodging House so at least now I wasn't worrying about her all the time. Instead I was now worrying whenever she was going out with the new guy Credit. He was a mysterious guy. Just showed up last month. He had set his eyes on Dodger and got her within a week. Now I know she's not sleeping with him, she's got enough sense, but she's not as fierce as she used to be. She'll put up a little fight whenever he asks her to do something she normally wouldn't but that's about it.  
  
"Hey, Renegade, you awake over there?"  
  
"Oh ya, sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"Ok, well, Credit told me a friend of his is coming into town tomorrow and was wondering if you want to join the 3 of us for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know. A blind date?"  
  
"This wouldn't be a date, just a gathering of people. There will be others there, not just us."  
  
I thought over for a minute. Dodger didn't ask for much. Normally people were going to her for advice on things so I knew when she wanted something, I couldn't say no.  
  
"All right, I'll come."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*  
  
Dinner was ok. Dodger ended up sitting on one side of me while Credit on the other. So this wasn't too bad. The friend of Credit's was an okay guy. No someone I'd go out with, but a good potential friend. Credit paid the waiter and we were soon off to the Lodging House.  
  
"Hey guys, I found a quicker way to the LH through this alley yesterday."  
  
Why not, quicker was better. My feet were starting to get sore, and I was starting to fall asleep. The other guy led the way with Credit and Dodger in front of me. The next thing is like a blur. 3 guys come out from the dark only to surround us.  
  
"What the?" I grabbed Dodger and we both looked to Credit. He and his friend had joined the circle.  
  
"Credit, what's going on?"  
  
"My dear Dodger. Don't you recognize me? You should too Renegade since it was you two who put me in jail 2 years ago."  
  
Oh my goodness! Taylor. Before us was the ex leader of the Newsies. Dodger and I had put him in jail when we had caught him mugging an old couple. His hair was different and his skin colour was darker but now I see through him. I looked at Dodger and saw the stern look she got whenever she was about to fight. Her knife hand was twitching, wishing she had her knife.  
  
"What do you want Tails? (His Newsie name)"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
With that he nodded to the goons and 2 grabbed each of my arms. They missed Dodger though. She hadn't gotten her name for no reason. I had decided to change it last year when she got out of a fight with no marks at all. She did a swift kick and got the guy going for her in the stomach and grabbed his knife from his pocket.  
  
"Let her go Tails. You're beef is with me. I'm the one that told the police. Renegade didn't want to but I did."  
  
Tails just grinned a menacing grin and from his pocket, he pulled a knife and stuck it in my side. Pain washed over me as I became limp.  
  
"Run Dodger. Go get help."  
  
"I'm not leaving Ren. Friends forever."  
  
3 of the goons blocked her way and the two that had grabbed me pulled me deeper into the alley. Tails stayed where he was and started going for Dodger. As soon as we were out of sight, I tried to fight back but it was no use. I looked up at the goons and for some reason recognized them.  
  
"Sonic?" Sonic had changed a lot since I had last saw him. He was now much bigger.  
  
"Hey Ren. Listen don't say anything. Tails told us to kill you when he planned this out. We're going to get you to safety and go back to tell Tails that you're dead. You've got to get out of town. Leave now."  
  
"But what about Dodger? I can't leave her."  
  
"She'll be okay. I'll look after her."  
  
Sonic cleaned up my cut and handed me some money to get on a train.  
  
"Now go. If Dodger thinks there is still a chance of saving you, she'll surely get killed. I'll tell Tails that you confessed to the ratting. He'll more likely let Dodger go after that."  
  
I didn't want to leave my best friend but if I argued anymore, I knew Sonic wouldn't give up until I was unconscious from pain.  
  
"All right. I'm leaving. Please tell Dodger someday that she'll always be with me okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that I gave Sonic a hug and slowly trudged to the train yards. Few minutes later, I was still in earshot and I heard a loud scream.  
  
"I'm sorry Dodger."  
  
~*~*~*With Jack and Ice~*~*~*  
  
"And now she tells me she didn't leave. She's more of a friend to me than I am to her. She was right."  
  
Jack took my shoulders and turned me to him.  
  
"Ice, you can't believe that. You thought you were doing what you did for her safety. You didn't know that they were going to go after her. If you weren't a good friend, would you have picked the first shift to watch over her? Would you have been the first one by her side when she fell?"  
  
"Jack, you were first there."  
  
"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you are her friend. The only one here that knows the most about her."  
  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Dodger moving. Jack stepped back letting me have room. She didn't wake up though. She started to twist back and forth as if she was having a bad dream. She was murmuring something and at first I couldn't understand but soon she was speaking clearly.  
  
"No. No. That's not true.She's not dead. You bastard. I'll kill you."  
  
That was all she said before she started groaning and twisting side to side. Jack moved closer to me.  
  
"She must be reliving that night."  
  
~*~*~*Present~*~*~*  
  
This was absolutely amazing. I never knew that my Grandma had had such a hard time as a kid. I didn't know that she was a knife handler, a drinker, and smoker, anything of what I'd just been told.  
  
"Now what are all of you sitting around here for? I would think you boys would be out and about not in here with these old grumps."  
  
All of us looked up to see an elderly woman walk in with a younger version beside her.  
  
"Now, Ice, we're just telling these boys a bit of past." Grandpa said.  
  
The woman smiled as she came up and kissed Mr. Spot.  
  
"Now I think I know of what time you guys are talking about since you only call me that Cowboy when you talk of our Newsie days."  
  
She took a seat beside Mr. Spot and her daughter (which we found out was named Drake Kelly Conlon. Her mother had used her best friend's last name for a middle name.) pulled up a seat beside us the youngest generation.  
  
"Actually, we're talking of when Dodger first came to us."  
  
Mrs. Ice's face went into that of remembering.  
  
"Ah yes. Dodger. What a spirit she was. So how much have you boys gotten out of these old coots?"  
  
Since it was my idea to come here and was the song I wrote, I answered her.  
  
"It was just around when my Grandmother fell down the stairs."  
  
Mrs. Ice looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You are definitely Dodger's kid. First to speak when needed. You also have her eyes. The emerald green. Doesn't he look like Skyler, Drake?"  
  
I looked to her daughter and she also smiled.  
  
"He does. It's kind of freaky really. Their hair length is even similar."  
  
"You're right. Well Dodger didn't wake up for several days. She ended up hitting her head pretty hard on that fall."  
  
~*~*~*Blast to the Past~*~*~*  
  
Ice's POV  
  
It's been a week and Dodger still hasn't woken up. Every one of us who has stayed with her has seen her go through the nightmare. Each time it's a bit longer, like she's going through each hit in slow motion. The phrase has been the same over and over again. "  
  
"No, no. It's not true. You bastard. I'll kill you."  
  
It's my turn to watch her just in case she wakes up. Spot's only see this happen once. He took the 3rd shift after Jack took over for me. Since then he's been back at the lodging house, which makes sense since it has to be run.  
  
"Hey Ice, do you want something to eat?"  
  
I turned to the voice to see that Jack had arrived with a tray of food. I smiled and got up from my chair and stretched. I walked over to the table and the two of us sat down to lunch.  
  
"So has anything changed?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"The twisting and turning after she speaks has lessened, but other than that nothing. I'm starting to give her water more often."  
  
Just then for the first time, we heard different words.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Jack and I turned to see Dodger leaning up on her elbows.  
  
A/N: Hey all. This is amazing. I haven't done 3 chapters in a row or close to ever. I guess reading Shakespeare really does help. Well I don't own the Newsies, or Ice. Just Dodger, names you don't recognize from the movie, the idea and actually I don't own Drake Kelly. That's Ice's favorite name or at least one of them. Well Austa to everyone! 


	6. A Friend and Crush's Death

Ice's POV  
  
Turning to look at Dodger was like seeing her 3 years ago. She never was one to age quickly. People had always thought she was younger then what she was. At that point she would get into a fight and every now and then I'd have to pull her out. Her hair was plastered against her heard and the nightgown she was in hung slightly off her left shoulder. One thing you could count on with Dodge though was the fierceness when someone didn't give her an answer.  
  
"I asked, where am I?"  
  
Jack and I got up from chairs and walked to either side of the bed. Dodger had moved herself up against the bed board and with crossed arms, glared at both of us until Jack answered.  
  
"You're in your room in the Bronx."  
  
"How?"  
  
I pulled up a chair to her bed and sat down.  
  
"After the confrontation, you ran down the stairs, tripped over a Newsie and hit your head pretty badly."  
  
A worked over hand went to her forehead to feel the stitches.  
  
"Why are you here? You didn't care about me before, why now?"  
  
Damn, why was she hurting me so much? I could feel the stinging sensation come to my eyes and quickly wiped the water away. Dodger had always hated to see me cry. I guess Jack was getting a bit fed up with her attitude because he answered those questions.  
  
"She's here because she cares. She has left your side only twice and that was because Spot and I made her get something to eat. From what she told me she's always considered herself your friend, even after what happened 3 years ago. Ice had no idea that Tails would hurt you after she was thought to be dead. She thought that with Sonic saying you were dead, that jackass would leave you alone. She sincerely though she was doing it for your protection."  
  
Dodger sat there in silence with a shocked look on her face. No guy had ever dared to quarrel or argue with her in fear that she'd hurt him. I was the only person who could get away with yelling at her. I sat in my chair expecting the Dodger I knew to jump up and clobber Jack, but she surprised me; she put her hands to her face and started crying. I have never ever seen her cry before. Never when she was hurt the rare times or when her mom was finally taken away and now here she was crying her soul out.  
  
I stared at Jack, not knowing what to do or say but it seemed he did know. Jack sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. I don't think she really cared that she had been mad at this person or had only seen him a couple of times. Dodger leaned against his chest and just let every tear she had in her pour out. I stood up from my chair and sat on the bed beside her and I too put my arm around to comfort her.  
  
"I've turned into her Ren. I've turned into my own mother. The hatred, I never thought I would feel the hatred she had for me the day we turned her in."  
  
I calmly whispered to her that everything was okay now. That I was back and this time, no one would make me go away. Once I finished talking, I realized that Dodger's sobs had stopped. I looked down to see that she had cried herself to sleep against Jack. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at her with admiration, the admiration I hadn't seen on Jack's face before. I removed my arm and Jack just leaned back against the backboard and soon he too was asleep.  
  
"I wish I could draw. This would look so adorable. Hold on, Sketches!"  
  
I quickly made my way out of the room to find that Sketches had come back from the morning's selling.  
  
"Sketches get your pad of paper. I wan you to get a picture fast before they find out."  
  
He pulled the pad of paper from beneath his mattress and followed me to Dodger's room. At first, he was leery about going in. He had seen Dodger in action before and knew what would happen if she found out he was going into her room. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. She's out like a light."  
  
Believing what I said was true; he followed in and quickly put a hand to his mouth in surprise. He was seeing the fierce Dodger asleep in Jack Kelly's arms. He too had fallen asleep.  
  
"Be quick. You can fix things later on from memory. Just as long as you have a rose in the picture."  
  
He gave me a weird look but went to the task as fast as he could, getting as much detail in as he could. Once he finished, the two of us exited the room. I know Dodger's been sleeping for the past week, but I think she may have a restful one for now and there was no sense in waking up Jack, that would just wake Dodger up.  
  
I decided that I would tidy up the boy's room. The last time I had been in there it looked really bad with bottles on the floor and dirt everywhere. I grabbed a can and started throwing the bottles in and any other things I thought were trash. I didn't notice, but 3 hours flew by quickly when I had finally finished. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and soon Gambles and Ox led a couple other Newsies in.  
  
"Ice, you're actually out of the room. What happened?"  
  
Worried expressions came across both their faces. I had never seen these two worry about a person other that one another. Dodger must have made a real good impression on them.  
  
"Don't worry. She's awake or well now she's sleeping, but she's awaken from her coma thing. Jack's in the room now and both are sleeping so I wouldn't go in. She'll more likely be up around suppertime. Her stomach always knew when to eat."  
  
Both boys nodded. They thanked me for cleaning up the room and went off to their own section to deal with matters leaders normally took care of.  
  
~*~*Later that night~*~*  
  
I decided to make the Newsies dinner rather then have them spend their money that they would need for the next day. I was glad to get back to cooking like I did back in Brooklyn. Staring out the window of the kitchen, I started to think of Spot. I hadn't seen him in almost a week and I was missing him terribly.  
  
"Ren put down the knife and step away from the counter."  
  
I turned around to see Dodger standing against the doorframe. She had a smirk that I had realized missed so much. She inched towards me and quickly took the knife from my hand. I would have stopped her, but the speed of taking the knife surprised me.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Besides hitting the bottle, I worked on my knife skills. Sonic ended up coming back after they roughed me up. Now, why are you in the kitchen? I don't want to or want the boys to experience any food poisoning."  
  
We both laughed at that comment. Where we used to live, I was forbidden and yes FORBIDDEN to enter the kitchen. All the Newsies were scared of my cooking. Dodger cooked really good food though so rather than spending their food at a restaurant; they would give her a penny for a meal. Once a week she would go shopping for the food and the pennies would help.  
  
"For your information, since I've been out here, I learned how to cook. Spot made me learn if I was to help him run the Lodging House. Anyways, I picked up some skills from watching you."  
  
Dodger gave me a weary smile as she sat down at the table.  
  
"About time you learned how. I tried to get you to before."  
  
"Yeah, but Spot also threatened to through me into the harbor and at the time we hadn't started dating yet so I took his threats seriously. Not anymore though. Do you want to give me a hand over here?"  
  
Dodger's laugh filled the kitchen and I felt as if it was old times.  
  
"I would, but I haven't cooked a single thing in 3 years. I don't know how my culinary skills would be. I think I'll just let you do the cooking, though I am taking a risk."  
  
I took one of the buns that were in a nearby basket and threw it at her. We used to do this back home but in different positions. Gambles walked in as Dodger was pelting me with the bun and gave her a very weird look.  
  
"Gambles, you may not want to have agreed to bring us together."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I'm starting to doubt my decision already."  
  
I tossed Dodger a bun and at the same time threw them at him. He got the idea that he was to leave the kitchen or be beaten to death by dinner rolls. Once he was gone, Dodger sat back down.  
  
"Like old times huh Dodge?"  
  
"May be like, but you know they won't come back Ren."  
  
I grimaced at her calling me by my old nickname.  
  
"Couldn't you call me Ice? That's how I go now. Not by Renegade. In case Tails somehow tracks me down and does to me what he did to you."  
  
I faced Dodger fully to see she had picked up a nearby knife and was doing little tricks with it.  
  
"Can't Ren. Ice is your new world and calling you Ren is the only way I can keep a handle on the past before everything blew up in my face. You don't have to worry though, Tails will never be able to find you from the place he is."  
  
A steely glaze came over her eyes like she was a mannequin in one of those shop windows. I saw Jack enter the room and walk over to the icebox to get a drink. He was making enough noise to wake the dead, but Dodger didn't take any notice of him.  
  
"What did you do? Did he get to prison?"  
  
"Worse then that. Death finally caught up with him."  
  
I dropped the plate I had been planning on putting on the table and Jack dropped his glass of water. Dodger snapped to and I guess from instinct, threw the knife at Jack. It missed him though, he was fast enough to duck, but I stood there shocked. Had Dodger killed him?  
  
~*~*~Present Time in the 1960s~*~*~  
  
John's POV  
  
I can't believe my Grandmother threw a knife at Grandpa. Sure I had seen them have their tiffs but she had never thrown a thing at him or swung a punch. She would just head to her study to write.  
  
"She threw the knife at you? I thought you said she only pulled it on you?"  
  
I asked looking to my Grandfather. A glint came to his face.  
  
"That's what you get from me. Your Grandmother used to say things then same something that I would think she had said before but slightly different like before. We said that she pulled it on all of us, but we didn't say only."  
  
Mrs. Ice nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's one reason why Dodger became a writer. She was so good in manipulating words and phrases that made people re-read her stories to understand them better. I guess we just picked up the same habit over the years."  
  
Kyle spoke up.  
  
"Well what happened? Did she actually kill someone?"  
  
~*~*Back~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I'm so glad I ducked or that knife would have hit me straight in the face. She was calm before, what happened? I looked at her and though before I thought she was fine, I saw that it looked like she came out of a trance. Dodger looked to where the knife was now lodged in the wall.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. Habit?"  
  
"Like a habit in killing people?"  
  
She stared at me with an odd look then realized what she had said.  
  
"You think I killed Tails?"  
  
Dodger looked back from me and Ice and both of us nodded. She shook her head though.  
  
"No I didn't kill him. I was close though. This is a bit long so you may want to sit down."  
  
Ice and I took a seat at the table. We knew we wouldn't have any interruptions since it would have to be Ice to call everyone in.  
  
"Well it started.."  
  
~*~*Day before Dodger Arrived In Brooklyn~*~*  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
"Dodger!"  
  
I looked down the street from my perch to see the messenger Flash running down the street. I had finished selling hours ago and only wanted to be alone. I did a lot of that over the past 3 years since that fateful night. Sonic and I run the place but unlike before, people are only coming to me for the power behind my fist, so I knew something must be up.  
  
"What is it Flash?"  
  
"I was over at the d.o. and there was a guy there boasting how he had killed these girls a few years ago. Well you know how I am with the killings and such, (I nodded) well I asked him their names. He told me Renegade and Dodger. I gave him the oddest look and said that you weren't dead. The guy smirked at me and told me to tell you to meet him on 5th and Elm St."  
  
I could feel the hatred for the man Flash talk of well up. Tails was back and this time he wasn't going to have the advantage. Sonic was with me through and through.  
  
"Flash, get Sonic and tell him Tails is back. Put your name to good use and go."  
  
Flash never questioned one of my orders and new that if I needed Sonic, then it must be important. I got up from my perch and took hold of my hat. Tails would be expecting me the way I used to be, clean and quiet. Well he had another thing coming.  
  
"Take my family and brag about it? I don't think so."  
  
I walked to 5th and Elm to see Tails leaning against a lamppost smoking a cigarette. I'm not surprised that he chose this spot for us to 'talk'. It was a dangerous neighborhood and no one dared to go out on the street. Looking up and down the street, I saw that there wasn't one person there that actually lived there. I took quick notice that there was a goon of his across the street and several yards behind him. There was probably more and I was ready for any of them.  
  
'I wonder if he'll recognize me?' I always saved one paper to read so I would try selling it to him. I pulled my hat down and hunched over, hiding my overall appearance. Finally standing by him, he still hadn't noticed me.  
  
"Sir, would you like to by my last pape?"  
  
Though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel the look he was giving me, the look of disgust that the extremely rich people would give any Newsie for just being around him.  
  
"Beat it kid. I'm waiting for someone and they may not come if they see you here."  
  
He tried to shove me away but this time I was not going to be beaten up on. As soon as his wrist touched my shoulder I took hold, twisted it and forced him down to one knee. I could hear him wincing in pain. Since he hurt me, I was one never to let up on giving out pain.  
  
"I see you've improved Dodger dear, though I'm surprised you even showed. I would of thought that you'd be scared after our incident 3 years ago."  
  
"Well I expected that as much and decided to give you a surprise. You may have taken my old life from me, but you won't make me be a scared little kid. I'm stronger, leaner and a hell of a lot colder since last we fought."  
  
With that I twisted his arm a bit more before pushing him away and catching the goon that was coming behind me with my right hook. The guy swung back but I was able to duck it and get him in the stomach and I swiped his feet from beneath him. I looked around and saw that Tails' other goon from across the street was coming forward with a chain wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"Ah I see you want to play it up a level. Fine with me."  
  
From my pocket I pulled my knife and when the guy was in front of it, I made two swift moves for both his arms. I had been able to get his stomach and his 'chain' hand. He stumbled back surprised that I had gotten him as fast as I had. Unlike the others I had seen before, he fled. 'Must have been a new kid.' I focused on Tails who just stood in front of me.  
  
"I see you've gotten better since last we fought. But can you really beat me?"  
  
At that, he lunged at me. This was the moment I had been waiting for, to get Tails back for all he had done to me. I made a quick move to the left and with my knife cut his side. Taunting, I said,  
  
"Tails, you're getting slow. It must be that old age of yours. It's actually thanks to you that I'm like this now."  
  
Tails lunged at me again and I put my name to use again. This time to the right and stuck my foot out for him to trip over. I didn't notice, but he didn't trip and grabbed my arm instead we fought and soon on the ground. I pinned him to the ground, my knife in hand ready to strike.  
  
"Dodger STOP!"  
  
I was picked up from behind to see that Sonic had finally showed up.  
  
"Let me go Sonic. I want to finish something I've wanted to do for a long time."  
  
"He's not worth it Dodge. Just let him go."  
  
By now Tails had gotten up from where he had been pinned to the ground and was smirking at us.  
  
"Isn't this a pretty sight? I didn't know you had gone all soft Sonic."  
  
I hated it when my friends, those that I knew were extremely good fighters were called soft so once again I tried going after him. Tails was ready for me and hit my stomach causing me to go down. Normally if I was hit, I'd go off to hide since I was humiliated to the fact I had let my name down, but anger took too much of my consciousness for me to think.  
  
Kneeling on the ground holding my stomach, I knew I was in a vulnerable position that if Tails were to strike me, I could either become unconscious or die. I tried to get up by myself but couldn't and fell back on my knees. Sonic rushed to my side and helped he into a standing position.  
  
"I can't believe this. You've fallen for her haven't you Sonic? You've fallen in love with that bitch."  
  
I looked at Sonic and all he did was nod. I had always cared for him, but held it in secret since no one would want to know and would be able to use it against me. I heard Tails laughing and before I could run at him again, Sonic grabbed my knife from the ground and lunged at him. This caught Tails off guard and was once again on the ground. My knife had caught him in the stomach.  
  
"You asshole. I hadn't planned on using this on you but I guess I must."  
  
BANG! The gunshot rang out through the air and I saw Sonic crumble to the ground. Seeing my only close friend for the past 3 years, the only one who had been able to stand me when I got drunk or in an extremely bad mood fall to the ground, I didn't care if the whole world knew that I liked him. I rushed to him and before he hit the ground, I caught him.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
I looked over at Tails and saw a lifeless figure lying on the sidewalk with a pool of blood spilling out beneath him.  
  
"He's dead. You got him right through the stomach."  
  
"Good. (*cough*) At least he won't be coming after my Sky anymore. (*cough*)"  
  
For the first time in 3 years, I could feel tears coming down my cheeks. I had already lost one of my close friends to Tails and here I was about to lose another. This was not going to happen. I quickly brushed aside the tears.  
  
"I'm not letting you slip away like I let Ren go. I'm getting you to the doctor."  
  
Sonic tried to protest but when he saw the determined glare on my face he quickly shut his trap. I helped him up and with one of his arms across my shoulder and the other clutching his wound, we walked to a well-known doctor to the Newsies. I pounded on the door until Dr. Fortieth opened the door.  
  
"Dodger what is it?"  
  
He then caught sight of Sonic bleeding.  
  
"C'mon bring him in."  
  
I helped Sonic into the room and laid him down on the examining table. As soon as he hit it, he passed out, but I thought that he died. I couldn't stand being there anymore. I have to leave. Taking a last look at my friend, I saw that he still had my knife in his hand. I slipped it from him quickly and wrote a small note to Dr. Fortieth.  
  
~*~*Doc,  
  
I'm sorry for not staying, but I can't stand seeing Sonic dead. I've got to go. Thank you for everything you've done for me in the past, especially 3 years ago.  
  
~*~*Dodger.  
  
Laying the note on Sonic so I knew the Doc would find it, I left the house and started running. I knew where I would go, New York. I had heard once that it was the state of opportunities and maybe I could start up a new life. With that, I ran for the harbor for a boat to New York.  
  
~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"So you didn't kill anyone."  
  
"No. Sonic did the deed for me out of love. Since the 'death' of Ren, I closed up so much that I would sleep for days and not want to talk to anyone. Sonic finally sobered me up and threw me in the harbor when I had finally heeled. Since that day we had never been separated. When I saw that Sonic had been killed I couldn't stand it anymore. My life was complete in that city and I needed somewhere new. I never thought I'd see Ren again."  
  
The 3 of us sat silently around the table until Gambles came into the room with Spot behind him.  
  
"Hey Ice, I think there's someone here to see you."  
  
Ice looked up and then leapt up and ran to Spot's awaiting arms.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
I watched as Ice and Spot kissed one another and knew that they were made for one another. I also knew that Spot was going to propose to her. Before I had come her the other day, Spot and I talked. He told me of how much he loved Ice and needed her. Grumbling noises came from beside me and I looked over to Dodger who blushed a little.  
  
"My stomach runs on a clock. If I don't eat, I don't feel well."  
  
"Well let's get some food into you. Ice, food please."  
  
Ice called everyone into the room and we sat down. Gambles and Ox at each end, Dodger sitting on Gambles' left side and Spot, Ice and I sat beside her or across from her.  
  
A/N: Whoa, that was a long chapter. 3 days to write it. Glad it's done though. Disclaimer time though, don't own Newsies from the movie and I don't own Ice. I own Dodger, Gambles, Ox, Flash, Dr Fortieth, Sonic and Tails.  
  
Line from the next chapter: I do. 


	7. Bullsht games and wedding plans

Jack's POV  
  
Eating a meal at the Bronx is like eating in a battle zone. The buns were being tossed down the table; salt and pepper were sliding up and down the middle along with other dishes. In amongst all the commotion was Dodger making even more noise then the boys put together. The way she was acting, you would think that the past week hadn't happened at all. If a Newsie got out of line or a fight started up, she would either pelt the kid with a bun and growl or she'd be up in a flash to knock the two kid's heads together.  
  
Just as I ask Ice to pass the butter, Dodger is up out of her seat and down the table again.  
  
"Stabbers, you drop that knife now, or you'll be dealing with someone who actually knows what they're doing."  
  
I saw fear flicker across Stabbers' face as he set the knife down on his plate. As she walked back to her seat, I saw a stone look over Dodger's face. She sat down in her seat and rather than starting on her food again, she grabbed her bottle of bear and downed it fast. Though I'm sure she didn't see me, I watched her very closely while we ate. Her attitude and mannerisms matched perfectly with being in the Bronx. She didn't act like a girl at all. She acted as though she was a guy. I noticed her look around.  
  
"Gambles, want another drink?"  
  
He nodded and she got up to get it. While she was gone, I took it as my time to talk to Gambles.  
  
"Buddy, just how much do you know about Dodger?"  
  
He washed down his meat and looked at me.  
  
"Not all that much. Just that she lost a lot of her family to different things, she's one hell of a fighter and knife handler. Also, you never want to get on her bad side if she's drinking, drunk or in a bad mood."  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Ice's face downcast.  
  
"It's hard to believe she's like this. She never touched the bottle before and she only got mad if someone was in trouble. The bad mood never lasted long. How long does it stay?"  
  
"Who knows? It depends on what she is mad about and who its at."  
  
Just then Dodger came back to the table and handed Gambles the bottle. She snapped open her own bottle on the table and downed half of it in one gulp. Dodger took a gander down the table and gave a small smile.  
  
"All right gang. Since most of you are finished, clean up. I'm not in the mood for whining and we don't want our guests to clean."  
  
No one moved and I could see red build up.  
  
"I said MOVE IT!"  
  
Chairs and benches scraped against the floor and toppled over. Clattering of dishes and knives and forks echoed throughout the room and running made it to the kitchen, leaving Ox, Gambles, Ice, Spot, Dodger and I. All of us except for Dodger were leaning back laughing at the sight.  
  
"Dodge, I've missed that so much. Remember when you did that back home when Tails and Sonic were still there?"  
  
I don't think Ice realized what she had said until it was too late. A steely gaze came over Dodger's face before she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Gambles pushed his hair out of his face and groaned.  
  
"Ox, we had better get to her before she gets to the bar. After this past week of her worrying the brains out of us, I don't want to worry about her coming back drunk."  
  
"I'll go get her." I said.  
  
"Are you sure? If she's already hitting the bottle, she'll be drunk before you get there."  
  
"I'll get her. Just tell me what bar she's at."  
  
Ox told me that Dodger goes to the Mythology Pub and so with the directions they gave me I started out for the bar.  
  
~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*  
  
Just forget Sonic and Tails. Just forget what has happened and focus on the bottle.  
  
"Alan! Another one!"  
  
A beer bottle slid down the bar and into my open hand. On the bar was a worn spot from the many bottles I had cracked open. Once again I cracked the bottle open but unlike the others, I took my time drinking it. Though I didn't want my mind to go to the events of the past month, they did anyways.  
  
Running to New York.  
  
Seeing Ice.  
  
Falling.  
  
Drinking.  
  
Fighting.  
  
Jack..wait a minute. Why was I thinking about Jack?  
  
"Man I need some more."  
  
I signaled to Alan and he passed me down another bottle and soon I had a collection of the bottles around me. I could feel my eyes getting heavier.  
  
"See youse Alan. I'se had betta git back to da lodging house. Bye."  
  
I slid off the stool and started to stagger to the door. Just as I opened it, I bumped into a large person.  
  
"Hey buddy. Move it."  
  
I looked up to see that it was Jack.  
  
"Oh its you."  
  
I pushed passed him and started down to the street. I seemed to walk in a zigzag until I felt myself being picked up. I looked at my carrier to see Jack.  
  
"Let me down. I'se can walk."  
  
"No."  
  
With that he just continued to carry me to the Lodging House. I finally gave up struggling when my headache started up. As he carried me up the stairs, I started mumbling that I needed something to drink. Jack carried me to my room and laid me down, leaving, then coming back with water. I pushed the glass away.  
  
"I need stronger. Just let me up."  
  
Jack tried to protest but soon stopped when I pulled out my knife. My speech was clearing up, but I needed my 'tonic' fast before the headache got worse.  
  
"Jack move now or else."  
  
I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out what to do. I grunted and pushed him aside. Going to a shelf, I pulled a book down, opened it up and inside, it was hollowed out. A small key was in the middle along with some other items. I quickly closed it when I sensed Jack coming towards me. I put the book on the shelf and made my way to the door but didn't make it before falling down. Jack kneeled down beside me and chuckled softly.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
I just nodded and Jack lifted me up to my feet.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Roof."  
  
He looked at me oddly and then put my arm around his neck and helped me to the roof.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Tonic."  
  
Was all I said as I moved away from him to a box bolted to the far wall. When I had arrived in the Bronx, I knew that my tonic would be needed so I made up a large stash and hid them up here. Kneeling over the box, I opened it and pulled out a small bottle. I normally downed half of it and in half an hour, my headache went away and I felt better. I had downed half two weeks ago so I took the already opened bottle and finished it. Putting the cork back in, I put the bottle in my pant's pocket so I remembered to wash it.  
  
"What was in that thing?"  
  
I turned around to see Jack standing near by. I closed the lid of the box and sat on it.  
  
"It's just some stuff put together that helps me to sober up. I should be fine in 20-30mins. You don't have to stay here, you can go home."  
  
I waited for him to go, but he didn't leave.  
  
"I'm not leaving. Who knows, you could pass out and where would you be? Alone with no one knowing where you were but me and if I'm in Manhattan, I could be to late to help."  
  
I just groaned. My head still hurt and all his talking just made it worse. I caught a twinkle in his eye as he laughed and lay back on the roof. I slid off the box and laid down as well and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*Present 1960s~*~*  
  
The famous tonic; I remember Dad telling me about the number of times Grandma would give him it when he came home drunk, and once he sobered, she flew off the handle and started screaming at him. I looked at the older generation.  
  
"Did any of you ever get the tonic?"  
  
Grandpa spoke up.  
  
"It was rare for any of us to have it. I would probably get it once a year around Christmas, but other than that it was normally your father that got the tonic. Ice stayed away from the drink while these three bums," pointing to Spot, Mush and Kid Blink, "wouldn't dare go near her when they had hangovers. She would terrorize them to sober them up."  
  
Just like Grandma. Spot looked as though he was going to burst when I caught sight of him.  
  
"Spot, do you want to tell the next part since it has a great deal to do with you?"  
  
He laughed and then cleared his throat.  
  
"When Ice and I came to the Bronx the next day.."  
  
~*~*Back to the Past~*~*  
  
Spot's POV  
  
Today was the day. Ever since Dodger had come back into Ice's life and the two of them found each other again, it made me realize that Ice was all I wanted. Yesterday before Jack went to the Bronx's L.H, I told him what I wanted to do. He was proud of me that I was settling down with a girl that he knew would return what I gave her. I had planned on asking Ice to marry me after dinner, but with Dodger running out on us, I decided not to.  
  
We were joining the boys in Manhattan for a poker game and that was where I decided to propose, since that was where I had met Ice.  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
Walking up the stairs to the boy's room for our poker night, I could hear the regular loudness. Last year I had given up being a Newsie and surprisingly, I inherited Brooklyn's Lodging House. It seemed that my family had owned it all along. When they found out I sold papers there, they said that the year I decide to quit being a Newsie, I get the place. Over the year I've been fixing the place up, but have been going through many helpers.  
  
"Spot, get your butt in here. Race needs new blood, and you're just the person."  
  
I laughed and walked over to the guys. Around the table were Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, Specs and Jack. Sitting beside Jack was a new person that I had never seen before. Looking at them, I was skeptical. I took my regular chair and as Race took the cards, I looked at the new person. They were slightly slouched over and looking intently on the cards.  
  
"So boys, what is the game?"  
  
"How about bull shit? I don't have much money on me and heard that this game was fun."  
  
I guess it couldn't hurt. Race delt the cards to the newcomer, Jack, himself and me. Mush, Kid Blink and Specs said they would stay out of the game to see how it worked.  
  
"Okay boys, we go by aces and we say how many we've got. If you don't believe what they've got, call bullshit. Everyone understand? We'll all put in a dollar."  
  
Everyone nodded. Seemed easy enough. Taking our cards, Race started off by saying he had 2 aces. I didn't have any so it went around to the next person and then when Jack said he had 3 threes, the new comer spoke up.  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
Hearing the voice, I could tell that the person was a girl. The guys all looked at her and she just sat there smiling.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said bullshit."  
  
At first Jack was shocked, but then started laughing as he took the cards. We continued the game and several more bullshits were called. Every time bull was called on her, she would flip the cards over to show that she really did have them. The time was getting close to my having to leave and it was my turn.  
  
"2 kings."  
  
Seconds passed by before the girl yelled bullshit. Before she did, I noticed that Jack tugged at his scarf while Race moved his cigar to the other side of his mouth. Sure it was true, but I have a feeling they've been cheating.  
  
"This is bullshit. You are all in on this."  
  
Flabbergasted looks came on their faces before they started laughing. The girl smiled and collected the money. Before she got all of it, I took hold of her wrist.  
  
"Hold on, I get my dollar back. You guys cheated."  
  
"Nope, all's fair in love and war and this was war. The guys told me they wanted to do this to you so I helped out. Plus this means I've got a place to stay for the night."  
  
I looked at her and saw the intensity in her eyes. They were a weird colour of blue, almost white.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'd rather not say. It's a burden to me. Why?"  
  
"Well I think that you need a nick name. How about Ice? Your eyes look that way."  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Ice is good. Kinda what this floor is like when they actually clean it."  
  
I laughed. I grabbed my hat and put it on.  
  
"Listen, if you want I can give you a job that you may like. I'm manager of the Brooklyn Lodging House and I need someone to help out. Your 'sneaky' ways might help me with putting some order in the place. What do you say?"  
  
Ice looked around the room and then back at me.  
  
"Okay I will. I've stayed around here long enough that new scenery might help change things for me."  
  
I smiled and after saying good-bye to the guys, Ice and I headed out the door to Brooklyn.  
  
~*~*End~*~*  
  
"Ice hurry up. We've got to get over to Manhattan and no, you aren't playing bullshit."  
  
I heard a groan come from her room as she opened the door. Even in black pants and a light blue working shirt, Ice still looked like an Angel to me. I held my elbow out to her.  
  
"Ready to go milady?"  
  
Ice laughed at my speaking medieval like.  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
Ice and I exited the LH and headed for Manhattan.  
  
~*~*Three hours later, lots of money lost..~*~*  
  
Ice's POV  
  
Dodger didn't even look as though she had a hangover. She was up helping Les learn some new fighting skills. They were old to me, but I could see that Dodger was having fun teaching him. She had long since given up on cards and surprisingly was still working on her first bottle of beer. When she heard that Les needed to learn how to fight better, she took initiative and started to show him some jabs. I saw Jack and Spot stop Dodger's little teaching lesson and pulled her aside. They talked for several minutes and I saw a wide grin go across her face and her nodding vigorously.  
  
"All right something is up."  
  
I saw the three of them open up the room and Dodger put her fingers to her lips and a shrill whistle went through out the room.  
  
"LISTEN UP! THE ALMIGHTY SPOT CONLON HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
Well Dodger always did know how to make a room listen. Everyone looked to Spot and saw a wide smile covering his face. He cleared his throat.  
  
"As many of you know, I am the owner/keeper of the Brooklyn house."  
  
The Brooklyn Newsies started cheering and quieted down once Spot put his hand up.  
  
"You also know I have a partner in all of this. Ice Monroe is not only my girlfriend, but is also the cook, housekeeper, financial keeper and all out helper. Today I wish to make her something more."  
  
Spot walked over to where I was sitting and got down on one knee. Surprise filled my eyes, I knew what was coming next.  
  
"Savannah Maria Ice Renegade Monroe,"  
  
'Damn, Dodger told him my middle name.'  
  
"will you marry me?"  
  
I looked at Spot and saw love and admiration fill his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Yes I will."  
  
I flung my arms around Spot's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cheering went throughout the room and when Spot and I parted, I could see my best friend grinning from ear to ear and she didn't even notice Jack looking at her.  
  
I think every Newsie came up to me that night congratulating us on our engagement. The girls that I knew well all asked to see the ring. It was a simple one with a small diamond settled between two sapphires. I finally was able to get away when I saw or rather didn't see Dodger anywhere. I found Jack though, standing with Spot.  
  
"Hey guys. Have you seen Dodger?"  
  
The guys looked around and realized she wasn't there.  
  
"She was here a few minutes ago."  
  
A breeze swept against my neck and I turned to see the window wide open.  
  
"She's probably on the fire escape."  
  
I walked to the window and stuck my head out. Just as I did, I noticed a shoe disappear onto the roof. I stepped out and followed up the stairs and once I was at the top, I saw Dodger sitting on the edge. I inched forward, hoping to surprise her but fate had other plans.  
  
"Congrats Ren. He'll do you good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Heard you coming up the stairs. They aren't the quietest things in the world."  
  
I laughed and sat up beside her. We looked out over Manhattan and after a couple of minutes, I punched her in the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked while rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"For telling Spot my middle name."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't tell him. I knew this would happen if I did."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"A little thing called, birth certificate. He told me he found it in your box."  
  
That little sneak!  
  
"Oh don't worry, I know his full name. Plus I know how to get him back."  
  
I looked at her and then started laughing. The evil, conniving glint that she used to get when we played pranks on Sonic when we were younger came to her face.  
  
"Bullshit?"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
We got up over the ledge and headed inside. As we walked down, I told her that since I met Spot, he had rarely lost and now was a good time to make sure he did. Spot may have said that I wasn't allowed to play bullshit, but he never said Dodger wasn't allowed. We went down the fire escape and entered the room. Jack and Spot were talking his Racetrack and his girlfriend Fastdancer. Dodger and I set up a quick plan and then started laughing loud enough for the guys to hear.  
  
"You serious? Bullshit can't be that hard if you were able to beat Spotty- boy here."  
  
"Oh but it is. If it hadn't been for the guy's help, I may not have won."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
From the corner of our eyes, we saw mischievous smiles come to the guy's faces as they walked over.  
  
"What's this I hear? Someone is interested in playing bullshit."  
  
Hook, line and sinker.  
  
"Yeah, Dodger here says she would be able to beat you with no help at all."  
  
"Well how about we have a game. You, me, Kid and Mush."  
  
"What are the stakes involved?"  
  
"If you win, I'll get you anything you want. If I win, you get me what I want."  
  
"What if one of those two wins?"  
  
"Then you go out on a date with someone we pick."  
  
Oh no, something is wrong here. This has been planned. I tried to signal to Dodger not to give in, but she missed my sign.  
  
"Alright then." (spit in hand and Spot did the same)  
  
Spot led the way to the bathroom where a table was already set. Damn, he had been planning this. Why didn't I catch it before?  
  
Dodger took a seat across from the mirror. I saw a sad face flash over the boy's and I grinned. They had wanted her to sit in that spot. Kid Blink and Mush took spots on either side of her, causing Spot to sit in front of the mirror. Kid delt the cards and soon the game was in full motion. I watched as exasperated grew more and more on the boy's faces. Dodger was calling out bullshit whenever the guys actually did give up something that wasn't what they were supposed to.  
  
"Bullshit boys."  
  
Groans filled the room and they started to continue. Dodger had 2 cards left and it was her turn.  
  
"2 sixes."  
  
"Bullshit Dodger. That's just bull."  
  
Dodger's cynical laughter filled the air.  
  
"You think so? Just turn them over and weep."  
  
Spot leaned over and turned over her two cards. They were the sixes of hearts and diamonds. She got up and was about to give me a high five, when Spot yelled bullshit.  
  
"I didn't know you were a cheater?"  
  
A faint growl caught in Dodger's throat as she turned around.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"A cheater. Kid and Mush had those two sixes. You put false cards in the deck."  
  
I looked and saw Dodger's knife hand twitching a little.  
  
"I did not cheat. I am not a cheater."  
  
"Well like I said, those two cards were in the other's hands. Now tis time to pay up. Since Kid and I were tied in the number of cards you'll do the two things. You give me what I want and go out with the guy we pick."  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I know Dodger wouldn't cheat, would she? She has changed since I last saw her. Dodger's hand was now around the knife handle.  
  
"Fine. I'll go along with this. But only because I don't want Ren to lose her fiancée too soon."  
  
Spot's face turned to fear but he pulled his composure together.  
  
"All right. First, the thing I want. You're knife."  
  
~*~*Present~*~*  
  
"You actually asked for Grandma's knife?"  
  
"Ya dumb thing to do."  
  
~*~*Past~*~*  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
My knife? He wanted my knife? There was no way in the world he was going to get my knife.  
  
"No."  
  
I glared at Spot. He had some nerve to ask me for my knife.  
  
"Well deal was that you gave me what I wanted and want your knife."  
  
"I said no. You are not getting this knife."  
  
I saw Spot roll up his sleeves. I have a feeling he's going to try force.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
I pulled the knife out of its holster and poised it ready to strike if Spot came near me.  
  
"Spot, don't ask her to give that up. It means too much to her and her past. Whatever you do, don't take it away."  
  
I felt Ren put her hand on my shoulder and I moved my hand down. Ren always had a way to get me to calm down. Spot saw this.  
  
"How about this, rest of the night I hold onto your knife? I'll give it back before Ice and I leave?"  
  
Fair enough. Ice wouldn't leave with it and she would make sure he gave it back to me. I unclipped the holster from my boot and handed it to Ren. I didn't trust myself. She handed it to Spot and he clipped it to his belt.  
  
"Now for the second part. We pick, you go out with."  
  
I groaned. I hadn't been on a date since Tails tricked me.  
  
"Who is it gonna be?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
What? Jack? This is not fair, but a deal is a deal.  
  
"All right."  
  
I heard Ren gasp behind me, surprised that I actually was going to go along with this. I took a look at Jack and saw a small smile on his face. It was that of cockiness, or the fact that Spot had gotten me to go along, but a genuine smile.  
  
"Well we should leave and let these two figure out the details for their date."  
  
At that, Spot, Kid Blink, Mush and Ren left the room leaving Jack and I standing across from one another.  
  
"So."  
  
"So. (Pause) When do you want to go on the date?"  
  
I fidgeted around and avoided eye contact with Jack. My last dating experience had turned my whole life around and for the first time in a long time I was scared.  
  
"Whenever is fine with me."  
  
"I work days at the factory on Friday. How about then? We could go to Medda's or somewhere to eat?"  
  
"Yeah ok. I've got to go."  
  
Was the only thing that I could think of. I was very nervous and not sure if I was going to get hurt again. Before Jack could say anything, I left the room and slipped out the door. I didn't realize that I didn't have my knife with me. I just wanted to get back to the Bronx, the place I knew I had some securities.  
  
A/N: Finished that chapter. Man it took awhile. My computer has been acting very strange lately. Well Disclaimer time once again. I don't own Ice or the Newsies. I own everything else that you don't recognize from the movie. Oh ya, I don't totally own the bullshit idea. I borrowed some of the mannerisms from "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days." I must say that is one fantastic movie. I'm actually planning on playing that little joke on a friend of mine. he won't expect a thing. Well I had better be going before everything gets completely lost. Until later, Hausta! 


	8. Getting closer and raising the dead

~*~*Ice's POV~*~*  
  
Watching Dodger run out of the Lodging House made me wonder what had happened. I excused myself and went back into the bathroom. I saw Jack cleaning up the cards.  
  
"They set her up didn't they?"  
  
"I asked them to."  
  
I couldn't believe Jack just said that. I walked up to him and knocked the cards he had gathered out of his hands. He looked up at me in awe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked them to set her up?"  
  
"That was the only way I could get a date out of her. If I was to ask her, she would have said no."  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
"Jack, Spot called her a cheater and took her knife from her. I warned about the knife."  
  
Both of us sat down.  
  
"What's so special about that knife? It seems like a plain old thing to me."  
  
"When she first became a Newsie, Sonic gave it to her. She always admired how he handled it and for her birthday, he gave her the knife as a present and taught her how to use it. I guess with Sonic gone, taking it away was like taking him away."  
  
I watched as Jack's face fell.  
  
"To make it up to her, get it from him now and give it to her. Explain everything to her and maybe she'll forgive you. I know the old Dodger is in there, she just needs coaxing out."  
  
Jack nodded and stood up. He gave me a small smile and headed out. I caught sight of him asking for the knife from Spot and then exit out of the hall.  
  
~*~*Jack's POV~*~*  
  
I wasn't sure where she would go. It seemed like the only spot she knew around New York was the Bronx. I started walking that way and not long after heard several noises coming from an alleyway.  
  
"Kid, you are gonna pay."  
  
I looked down to see a large brute towering over a smaller one.  
  
"Mister, move or your gonna lose it."  
  
The voice I knew for it had the hint of sarcasm that Dodger's had. I saw the large guy swing at her and saw her duck and swing her leg around. She hooked the guy's legs and knocked him down. She got upright and went into a fighting position as the guy staggered up.  
  
"Oh your gonna get it."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
The guys swung out twice and both times she ducked. The third time she blocked it with her arm and punched him in the stomach. Unfortunately I noticed she wasn't quick enough to move back and he grabbed her by the shirt. I saw that she was just about to get hit when I decided to step in.  
  
"Drop the kid."  
  
He looked up and luckily that was enough for Dodger to kick him where it hurts the most and run towards me. Rather than stopping, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into the street and down towards the bridge. We didn't stop until we got there and once we were there, she punched me in the shoulder. Rubbing it, I looked at her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For butting in where it wasn't needed."  
  
"Well it sure looked like you needed help over there. How in the world did you get stuck fighting that scab?"  
  
Dodger moved over to the railing and leaned against it. She looked out over the river and wisps of her hair fluttered in the wind. I moved up beside her and just as she reached up to push them aside, my hand managed to get there first and push them behind her ear. She flinched a little and I saw her arm twitch a little, but it stopped.  
  
"I was running down the street to get away from Spot and the others when I bumped into him. After that, well you saw it."  
  
I turned my gaze from her to the sky. Stars were out and glistened like the sequins on Medda's dresses.  
  
"Where did you expect to go?"  
  
"Bronx. If I told some of the Newsies that I didn't want to be disturbed, they would of made sure that no one bothered me."  
  
Protection, from what I saw, seemed to be Dodger's only safety net.  
  
"Why did you run?"  
  
At first she didn't answer me. She just continued to stare out at the cities on either side of the bridge. Dodger then looked down at her hands and I saw that she had been wringing them so much that they were now a nice red colour.  
  
"Don't laugh, but I was scared. I haven't been on a date in 3 years. Plus my only object of security was taken from me. I just couldn't handle it. Being in the Bronx makes me feel safe."  
  
Hearing her talk about safety, I looked down into my hand at her knife and holster.  
  
"Here, this belongs to you."  
  
Dodger looked up from her hands and seeing her knife she quickly grabbed it and held it to her chest. A smile came to her face.  
  
"How did you get this from Spot?"  
  
This part, telling her the truth was going to be hard and probably painful for me. I looked into Dodger's eyes.  
  
"Spot taking your knife and that whole was a set up. Ice didn't know about it though."  
  
Before when I looked into her eyes, I saw that the irises were a pale green, now they were starting to darken up. She took a step towards me and I took one back, not wanting to get hit. Her right hand seemed to grip around the handle of the knife in her left hand.  
  
"That whole game was a set up? Having my knife taken away and being called a cheater was all just some kind of sick joke? Who set it up? WHO!"  
  
I could see rage fill her face and I took another step backwards. Once I told her who set the whole charade up, I was positive that her knife would come fully out of its respective holding place. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the worse.  
  
"I set it up."  
  
Quick as a flash, the knife was out of the holder and pointed at me.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one simple question. If I don't like the answer, lets just say that your going to need bandages once you get back to the Lodging House. Why?"  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
"I wanted to ask you out on a date, but with the way you've been acting and what your whole personality is, I was scared you would have said no. By having you lose, I figured you'd have to follow through with the bet."  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the attack. Several minutes passed by and nothing happened. I opened one eye to see Dodger no longer standing with the knife ready, but now running down the bridge towards the Bronx. I wasn't about to lose her. I needed to know what she was thinking about this whole thing. I started running after her and lucky for me, I'm a faster runner. I caught up to her at the end of the bridge and grabbed hold of arm. I spun her around and unlike the attitude I have always seen in her like when she dealt with the younger Newsies, or even when Ice and I talked to her yesterday before dinner, I saw a scared girl of 19.  
  
"Dodger, what's wrong? Why did you run off? You got your answer as to why set the whole thing up and here I was expecting you to cut me."  
  
I felt Dodger shaking in my grasp and leading her to a near by bench, I sat her down. Rather than sitting beside her, I knelt down on one knee and looked up to her face.  
  
"Tell me Dodger. Why did you run off?"  
  
"No ones been interested in me since Sonic and look what happened to him, he died. The one before that that I thought I liked ended up nearly killing my best friend and I. Don't you see a pattern there. Those I care about get killed. If I risk liking you, you'll get killed."  
  
I gave a small laugh.  
  
"Dodger, I've been through living on the street, facing Joseph Pulitzer in a strike and tons scabs and crimps. Don't think that just because I show interest in you means I'm going to get killed. How about we give it a shot? Go out on a date on Friday and if that goes well, maybe we'll go for another. What do you say?"  
  
I looked to see if she showed any emotion into what I was asking her. At first there was nothing, a stone cold wall that blocked me from seeing anything into her soul. Slowly a small smile, one that may not have lit up an entire room but shed just a little light crept to her face.  
  
"Just as long as you don't go and get yourself killed."  
  
"Deal. Now, how about we go back to the Lodging House. I'm sure Ice will want to start talking of wedding plans with you."  
  
I took Dodger's hand and the two of us headed back to the Lodging House.  
  
~*~*Present 1960's~*~*  
  
"So that's how you and Grandma first started dating? She was scared of losing you?"  
  
Grandpa nodded.  
  
"Your Grandma had lost of people to death and didn't want to lose one more."  
  
Kyle fidgeted around in his seat.  
  
"So what happened next?"  
  
Mrs. Conlon spoke up.  
  
"Well, Spot and I had our wedding 2 months later and you can probably guess who the maid of honour and best man were. (We nodded) Well a year went by and slowly the old Dodger started to come out of hiding. There was a problem though and it started to rise up more and more each day."  
  
Grandpa piped in one last bit of information before they told us more of what happened.  
  
"By this time, I was starting to call her by her middle name. She hated it, but I loved it: Rose."  
  
~*~*Back, one year later~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Staring down at her sleeping form, I couldn't believe that it was the same girl I had met only a year ago. A girl who had strained all of our patience by reclining into her shell ever now and then, but we were all happy to have her around. I had finally been able to get my own apartment close by the factory so I wouldn't be taking any more space up at the Lodging House. Last month, I asked Dodger to move in with me and she did surprisingly. We shared a bed, but we hadn't actually consented to love making. Dodger had specified when she first moved in that she was keeping her virginity until she was married.  
  
When I had moved in, I placed the bed by the window and that happened to be the side that Dodger slept on. Lying on her back, her head was slightly tilted away from me and her right hand was up by her head. Her dark hair covered the pillow. With the consistent nagging from Ice, Dodger finally let her hair grown out rather than cutting it every time. Moonlight washed over her face and the only picture that came to mind for me was an angel, which was the opposite of what she really was. I watched as she shifted around so her back was to me and I took that as my cue to turn the other way as well. Now, this wasn't to snub her, but to look at the engagement ring I had gotten last week. Everything seemed so perfect at the moment and that's the way I wanted to keep everything. Tomorrow was our weekly poker game and Spot was holding it at the Brooklyn Lodging House. That's were I would ask her to marry me. I would do it differently, not in front of everyone but up on the rooftop for privacy.  
  
Taking the ring from the drawer in my bedside table, I opened the case to see the object that would show my affection. It was a simple band with a rose etching in it. Inside was the script, 'every rose has its thorn.' She was my rose and I was her thorn. Dodger was always telling me to behave, jokingly of course. I was still a thorn in her side at times when I won't let up on a certain subject that gets touchy with her. Sonic is one of those subjects. Every once in a while I ask her about Sonic, but she won't tell me anything about him. Ice has told me several things but its not enough.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
I quickly put the ring back into the drawer and turned to Dodger. Her eyes were still closed and a look of disgust came across her face.  
  
"No. ALEX!"  
  
Dodger started tossing back and forth in the sheets and she started kicking out, catching me in the leg. This wasn't the first time that she has had this dream. Ever since the first one, I've had a glass of water with me to wake her up. I grabbed the glass, which was only filled a quarter of the way up. I threw what water there was on her face and she bolted up with her eyes wide. Dodger then looked to me and then got up out of the bed. This was another ritual. After I wake her up, she normally goes off to be alone and I don't see her till the morning.  
  
"I'll just wait till my Rose is ready."  
  
I settled back under the covers and closed my eyes.  
  
~*~* Later that day at the poker game~*~*  
  
Mush's POV  
  
Looking at my cards I knew that I would either have to fold or bluff. I was facing off against Dodger, Kid Blink and Racetrack. Kid had already folded; he was smart when it came down to that. Racetrack never did; he always felt he had a winning hand. Dodger on the other hand, you never knew what she was going to do. She wasn't like other people for she never had the same gestures as to when she was bluffing and she always had a stone cold look on her face.  
  
"So Mush, what will it be tonight? Fold? Or are you in?"  
  
Studying my cards one last time, I decided to fold.  
  
"I'm out."  
  
"Okay Race, it's just you and me. What's your bid?"  
  
"I'll see your 5 and raise you another."  
  
I watched as Dodger scanned her cards when Spot interrupted us.  
  
"Sorry but Dodger, there is someone at the front desk that is asking for you. Might be from the train yards."  
  
I watched as she tucked the cards into her pocket and got up from her seat. From the table she took her knife and put it in its holster around her waist. With the two holsters, you never know which one she'll put it in; waist or ankle.  
  
"I'll be back. But rather than keeping you in suspense Race, I'll show you the cards and Mush here will collect my winnings for me."  
  
Why was she so sure? All three of us watched as she took the cards back out of her pocket and she laid them out on the table. Royal flush. All of us groaned as she left the table with Spot. I collected the winnings for her and then followed behind her several minutes later once Racetrack was finished writing up his I.O.U's.  
  
"Hey Mush. Did you win?"  
  
I looked up at Jack and shook my head.  
  
"Your girl did once."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Jack didn't wait for me to answer he was down the stairs in a flash to see what was wrong. Everyone followed behind and we all stopped on the stairs to see Dodger hugging some stranger. A chorus of whispers filled the stairwell as Jack continued down the stairs.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"Dodger, is every thing all right? I heard you scream."  
  
I watched as she turned around and she had this giant smile across her face; a smile that I had never seen before.  
  
"Jack, I'm fine. Sorry for scaring everyone but he took me by surprise."  
  
Dodger knew this person? I guess the stranger caught my confused look and introduced himself. Sticking out his hand that didn't have the cane, he said,  
  
"The name's Alex, but most call me Sonic."  
  
Another scream was heard and I was soon pushed aside by Ice who jumped at him. He just laughed.  
  
"Nice to see your well Ren."  
  
"It's Ice now Sonic. New life, new name."  
  
I stood there in some shock. Dodger had told us that Sonic had died from the gunshot. Spot took Sonic's hand in his.  
  
"To you I'm thankful that I have my wife."  
  
Sonic's face was priceless. He stared at Ice and then picked her up in a giant hug, swinging her around in circles.  
  
"Married? I never would have thought it. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
I watched as Dodger took Sonic's arm and led him to the kitchen area while Ice grabbed his bags. Spot told everyone to head back up to the games and then he and I followed behind the others. We found the girls on either side of Sonic and we took seats opposite of them. Dodger was the first to speak out of all of us.  
  
"Sonic, when I left you at Doc's place last year, I thought you had died. You had lost so much blood that I thought I had lost you too to Tails."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that quick Dodge. I had just passed out from the pain and loss of blood. What I didn't expect was to have you run off. You know how long it took me to track you down? Half a year. The other half was finding a way to get here."  
  
I watched as Dodger's eyes looked down as if she was ashamed. Then looking up, they came with furry. Though she hadn't seen him in over a year, she socked him in the arm. He literally fell out of his chair and Dodger jumped up out of hers.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For not telling me how you felt about me before you go and get yourself almost killed."  
  
With the help from Ice, Sonic shook his head laughing.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. Still hard toothed and nosed as ever. Have these guys seen your wrath?"  
  
Spot, Ice and I all nodded. I then spoke.  
  
"First impression was a lovely one; she pulled a knife out on me and threw it at Ice."  
  
Sonic didn't look shocked at pulling the knife on me, but when he heard that she had pulled it out and actually thrown it at Ice, he did. He stood up from his chair and looked the seething Dodger in the eye. She didn't flinch at all.  
  
"Skyler Rose Dodger McClure. You actually threw that knife at your best friend? Someone you told me that you would never throw it at?"  
  
"Pissed off reaction. Can be expected. And who are you to lecture me on doing something to my best friend? You killed Tails."  
  
She caused Sonic to flinch a little and Dodger realized she had gone too far. She turned and fled from the room and Sonic sat back down. Ice put her arm around his shoulders and told him it was all right.  
  
"I'll go see her."  
  
Spot nodded and I followed Dodger's footsteps. I knew where she would go, not the rooftop and not to our apartment. She would go to where we had officially first met, O'Reilly's. I got to the bar to find the bar tender handing her another glass. I don't know how, but she already had 3 shot glasses around her. Taking a seat beside her, I waited till she finished up before taking her hand. She shook it off.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing another shot of whiskey can't cure."  
  
The bar tender handed her the glass but I took her wrist again.  
  
"Stop. You don't have any more tonic at home. Lets just go now before you get even more smashed."  
  
I started pulling at her arm, but she was resisting.  
  
"Let me go Jack. I don't want to face him right now. I'm too pissed."  
  
"You should. What you told me about him, he's the second closest thing you had to a friend. Now its time to apologize."  
  
I turned and started to pull her again. This time I felt her grab my wrist and pull me down towards her but she moved just before I crashed into her.  
  
"I am NOT apologizing to him Jack. What I said was the truth but I don't need to apologize for speaking my mind."  
  
I stood up from where I was lying down and looked at her.  
  
"You hurt a friend so now I think you should go and apologize."  
  
"Or what? I'm going to get spanked?" Dodger said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No. Don't apologize and I'm kicking you out."  
  
I saw Dodger's eyes grow wide and I instantly regretted saying what I had. She grabbed a bottle of beer from one of the nearby customers and took a long swig from it. Setting the bottle back down, Dodger then marched past me and into the night. 'So much for asking her to marry me tonight.' I paid the bar tender for her drinks and then decided to go to the Lodging House. If Dodger went back to the apartment, I didn't want to face her right now.  
  
~*~*Coming Home~*~*  
  
"Listen Rose, I'm sorry about earlier. I said some things that were a bit rash. I just don't want you missing out on a friendship with someone who."  
  
I stared at the apartment to see clothes thrown all over the place. They were my clothes though. I closed the door behind me and started searching the place, trying to find some evidence that Dodger hadn't taken my words to heart. It took me only a few minutes to accept it. Dodger had moved out. I sat down on the bed and pulled the ring out of my pocket.  
  
"I had to blow it. I had to just blow it with my Rose."  
  
I let the box clatter to the floor and pulled my hands to my face and started to cry into the rest of the night and dawn.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Ice Renegade: I'm glad you like this story. It's hard to work on.  
  
Inineen Autumnwolf: I'll update as soon as I can. Just takes awhile before I can actually get the stuff .  
  
Firecracker2: Don't worry. I won't stop.  
  
Kew: Updating is coming back to me.  
  
A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies or Ice. I only own Dodger and the others that you don't recognize from the movie. Thanks to those who have reviewed and thank you to the future ones. Until later, hausta! 


End file.
